


Crash And Burn

by MarvelSupernatural



Series: In The Arms Of Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cockles, Fluff, Frottage, Jenmish, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Misha Collins - Freeform, Sequel, Wives don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSupernatural/pseuds/MarvelSupernatural
Summary: It had been more than a couple months since that day happened and Jensen had nonetheless respected his space and Misha’s. Strictly business with no chance at pleasure. Although he had taken Misha’s word to heart. Spending all his time on his family, bonding and going on outings made him a new man. He felt even closer to Dani than ever and his heart never paid one cent to a certain blue-eyed tornado that swept him up in his chaos.But as far as promises go, can they keep it strictly platonic? Besides, a star can only hold for so long until it crashes and burn.





	1. The Beauty Of Being A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope this sequel will turn out better than the first book, so I hope it satisfies your Cockles need. Reminder that this will be a semi-slow build. On that note, these two are married so expect some hurtful exchange.
> 
> Also, small note. I realized I made a mistake in the sneak peek in the previous book, so I changed the time stamp of this chapter to correlate with the upcoming chapters. Aside from that, happy reading!!!!

**JULY**

**[Two Days Before Filming]**

 

The sound of birds chirping and the fragrance of something sweet and aromatic stirs him awake from his slumber and into the waking world. The distant sound of pots and pans clashing in the kitchen fills the silent ambiance of the large house and reminded him that he’s home. _Home. In Austin. Beautiful, sunny Austin._

Dark eyelashes blink open slowly, the corners of his plump dry lips pulls up into a small smile as his heart warms deeply at the sentiment. Vibrant emerald eyes poke out from underneath his lashes repeatedly as he blinks to get his eyes to adjust to the rapid rays of warm sunlight coming in through the open bay window, signaling the signs of early morning sun. He rubs his eyes before sitting up in bed, a soft elated sigh dropping from his lips as he hears the shrill of children’s joyous screams and giggles coming from downstairs.

Jensen was home. Out of all the nine months he’d had to work away from home and his family, he adores the last month of work on set more than he did the other eight. It meant he got to go home and reunite with his family once more after. Of course, there were breaks in between filming, but those days are far too short to count as reuniting. Besides, Jensen was usually tired and Danneel was often busy with the kids and her work, and they didn’t have enough time to spend with one another and catch up on what he’s been missing out on. They would just slink back to bed in the middle of the night after taking care of the crying babies, exhausted and worn out and they’d let the sleep ride them out, no social contact made at all. And then Jensen would have to leave the next morning, and he would kiss Danneel goodbye while she was still asleep and tuck his snoring kids and plant them a goodbye peck before he left for the airport. Back to continue filming again.

So, yes, Jensen was absolutely happy when the season ended and he got to go back home to his wife and kids and rekindle with all the lost memories he was never in and hoping that he could make new ones. These past months has allowed him to do just that. He felt relieved, loved, and was hit with a towering wave of sickness upon realizing that in just a couple of hours he’d have to leave for the airport again. For a whole nine months he’d be away from his family.

Jensen shakes his head away as he brushes his face with his hand and releases a loud, carefree yawn, stretching his arms afterwards. For right now, he shouldn’t focus on the dreaded feeling of leaving in a couple of hours. He should focus on the now and right now, his wife is downstairs cooking something extremely mouth-watering in that sexy bathrobe of hers with her beautiful morning hair and covered in Jensen’s scent from last night. The kids should be downstairs, probably playing with their food and babbling a secret language to one another that only children their age could decipher. For right now, he’s home and he’s not going to give two cents about leaving yet. He’s here to focus on his family, not his work. That comes later.

                     _________

“Good morning, my beautiful queen.”

Jensen slips an arm around Danneel’s waist, perching his chin on her shoulder after planting a chaste kiss to her neck. His eyes are watching her flip the pancakes currently cooking on the slick black pan, the beautiful brown hue of one side of the pancake facing upwards as Danneel hums in acknowledgement and content.

Her head leans back slightly as she lays the spatula down and plants her own hands over Jensen’s on her waist. She giggles a little and breathes the air in, releasing an open-mouth sigh.

“Hello to you too, my devilishly handsome king,” she hums and Jensen could almost picture her beautiful smile peeking out from her face.

He nuzzles his face into his adoring wife’s neck, swaying to a silent song in the kitchen and nips at her neck with a suggestive hum. Danneel shivers under his touch and groans softly, slender fingers gripping Jensen’s muscular ones.

“ _Jen_ ,” she whispers with a whine. “The pancakes are going to be burnt.”

“So?”

Jensen grins against her skin, driving his hands to her hips and kneading the flesh through her silky, should-be-illegal bathrobes in an attempt to persuade her to commit into more sinful actions. However, it seems that Danneel is determined to keep things sane and general because she turns around in one swift move and pushes Jensen away with a knowing look, keeping him at an arm's distance as she lays her left palm affectionately on her husband’s toned chest.

“ _So,_ we have mouths to feed and not to mention, _children_ in the other room,” Dee reminds him as she turns around to remove the pancake from the pan and transfer it to the plate with a small stack of steaming already-made ones. “We’re responsible parents, Jen. Not one of those hippie couples on TV.”

Jensen pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. He lowers his chin and puffs his bottom lip, hoping Danneel would notice and cave. “Come on, just a little kiss? Just one, I promise?”

Danneel spares him a glance over her shoulders before she’s occupied by throwing another round of batter onto the hot pan. The mixture sizzles as it hits and immediately starts to harden into a doughy cake.

“You and I both know what happened last time you said that,” Dee laughs as she moves around the kitchen to put away the eggs and milk on the opposite side of the large kitchen. A shrill scream broke through the air in the other room, followed by a loud shout of ‘Daddy!’ from JJ.

Jensen drops his arms by his side, mouth still pouting as Danneel raises her eyebrow at him over her shoulders, one hand gripping the refrigerator door and the other lifting up in a shrug as she points to the direction of their dining room through the open archway.

“Duty calls. Sorry, babe. Maybe next time?”

Jensen drops a sigh, brushing a hand through his still-wet hair before removing it with slight disgust at the water dripping from his hands. Danneel struts over to him, standing on her tippy-toes as she plants a wet apologetic kiss on his cheeks before retreating back to her station in front of the stove.

Jensen watches her for a while before he’s reminded that he’s needed in the dining room as JJ calls for him again. His eyebrows shoots upward in worry as he addresses the three children sitting in the dining room, JJ in her own chair and Arrow and Zeppelin in their personal high-chairs side-by-side opposite of JJ. What was once a beautiful elegant oak dining table that glistened beautifully under the fancy chandelier turned into a placemat for spilled maple syrup and bits and pieces of pancakes.

Ah, yes. The one side-effect of coming home? Dealing with the little shenanigans of his children. Dirty diapers, puking babies, legos strewn on floors in random order waiting to be trampled on by grouchy parents, and apparently, spilled food. Jensen’s eyebrow sags down as he releases an old sigh.

“I told them not to play with their food,” JJ offers sweetly, eyes cast down as if she was the one who did the mess. Her legs are dangling up off the ground and under the chair and her little tiny fingers are gripping the sides for stability.

Jensen is quick to assure her it isn’t, kneeling down beside her and pulling her into a hug. “Oh no, honey. It’s not your fault. It’s okay. Here, why don’t you go upstairs and wash up? I’ll clean this up and we can go and play with your dolls after I’m done with the twins. Sound good, J-Bird?”

JJ’s eyes widen in giddiness as she slides off the chair and nods her head so fast Jensen was afraid it might fall off. But soon after, JJ’s gone from the dining room and Jensen stands to address the sticky mess on the table and the tables of the high-chairs which were splattered with remnants of chewed pancakes and sticky syrup. Two dirty Jensen/Danneel miniatures grins through their syrup stained mouths, flashing him an innocent smile with a little giggle here and there.

“Dada!” Arrow coos and Jensen’s heart melts. Her big doe eyes and charming smile was almost enough to let the two troublemakers get away with it. _Almost._

“Yeah, nice try, bud,” Jensen points an accusing finger at her then at Zeppelin, his son. “Don’t give me that pout, Zepp. It ain’t going to work on me.”

“Jensen, what are you—“

Danneel’s voice peeks out from the kitchen, spatula in hand and a mortified expression on her face as her eyes takes in the mess on the table and their two children. Jensen hums, tossing a pointed look towards her.

“Yeah, I think we might need to take a rain check on that ‘next time’.”

Danneel groans into the wall before she removes herself completely, pointing her spatula towards Jensen, her ‘mom’ look dominating her features.

“You’re on shower duty, Jen.”

Jensen opens his mouth to protest. The last thing he wants is to be stuck with his two kids in the bathtub again. His ruined KISS shirt is an exact reminder of what happened last time when he tried to shower them both at the same time. He never should’ve let Zeppelin have the tube of Colgate. _Poor shirt._

The moment Danneel quirks her eyebrows up Jensen quickly shuts his protest. He bows his head in surrender, knowing it’s a suicide mission to fight on this topic. _Or to tell her what to do._

With a resigned tone, Jensen utters a ‘Yes, ma’am’ and proceeds to do what he’s assigned. Needless to say, he was booked up to his time of departure, having to discard yet another black T-shirt stained light due to the toothpaste Zeppelin sneakily took ahold of and smeared all over the front of his fabric, and playing with JJ and dressing up her dolls, which eventually turned into _Jensen_ getting a makeover. Unfortunately, but not too surprisingly, there was no ‘next time’.


	2. First And Second

There must be something going on that Jensen has no recollection about. The atmosphere of the set was different and everyone... _ they  _ were different. Even Clif was a little late to pick him up from the airport, leaving Jensen to stress under the fans that bombarded his face with pens and posters while he waited outside by the busy pick-up/drop-off zone. He figured he would meet Jared along the way when he landed, but to no avail did the tall man appear. Clearly, Jared would have texted him about it, right?  _ He usually does. _

The whole ride to the set was a whole new definition of suspicious. Jensen wasn’t one to be  _ so  _ awkward when riding with Clif, but he was strangely quiet and offered a vague ‘It's not my place to tell’ answer when Jensen, jokingly, teased him on being slightly late. Which, admittedly, wasn’t the answer Jensen expected. He expected Clif to tell him that Jared had him drive to gather more food for his flatulent body, or  _ something _ . Not  _ that.  _

So to say he was relieved when he locked himself inside his own confinement of his trailer is an overstatement. He couldn’t shake off the different aura of the set, the purposeful averted glances of people when he was around. It was all too weird and strange. And ten minutes into settling onto his leather recliner in his trailer, Jensen finds himself locking his trailer door before making his way onto set. 

If anyone would tell him what was going on, it was his best-friend Jared. Plus, Jared  _ should  _ be on set since his call was much earlier than Jensen’s. His claims were checked when Jensen rounds a bend in the trailer and his eyes takes in the hunched figure of Jared all clad in Sam’s outfit, clearly talking to someone. Jensen breathes a sigh of relief.  _ Finally someone who could explain to me what was going on. _

“Yo! Jared!” Jensen calls out loud enough for everyone to flick their gazes briefly to his spot as he exposes himself and grins as he walks over to them.

Only then did his eyes take in who he was talking to and his breath hitches slightly. Misha, who wore a dark denim jacket over top his band shirt and dark jeans clad with some work boots, cast Jensen a short-lived glance before he glances down at the ground and around them, looking as if he has somewhere important to be but couldn’t remember exactly what it was.

When Jensen reached the pair with a grin, relieved and questioning eyes shooting Jared and Misha a friendly smile, Misha clears his throat and declares with a slight tinge of something tense and annoyed.

“Anyways, I have to go and get into my costume before call. I’ll see you two later.”

Before Jensen can question it, Misha turns sharply on his heels and walks away with his hands tucked inside his jeans pocket. With a raised eyebrow, Jensen watches as Misha’s retreating figure disappear around a corner, head dipped low and a distant frown that Jensen barely makes out before the man was gone.  _ Did something happen? _

Sure, things were a bit weird between them, but they returned back to being friends, just like Misha had made Jensen promise him. Also, it had been more than a couple months since  _ that day  _ happened and Jensen had nonetheless respected his space and Misha’s. Strictly business with no chance at pleasure. Although he had taken Misha’s word to heart. Spending all his time on his family, bonding and going on outings made him a new man. He felt even closer to Dani than ever and his heart never paid one cent to a certain blue-eyed tornado that swept him up in his chaos. Truthfully and honestly? It was the break Jensen never knew he needed and he had Misha to thank.  _ It was silly anyway, _ Jensen would tell himself.  _ Just a stupid little one-time-and-done crush.  _ He kept telling himself that it was just the product of being away from Dani for so long at times that he forgot what being committed actually means. Thankfully, it wasn’t like that anymore. He  _ loves  _ Dani with all of his heart and  _ nothing  _ could change that.

“What was  _ that  _ about?” Jensen questions with an exaggerated exclamation. He hears Jared huff in slight annoyance and he turns to face his best bud, expecting an answer.

“It’s not my place to tell,” Jared tells him with a slight impatient jolt to his antsy feet. “What are you doing here so early anyways? You’re not due until a couple hours from now.”

Jensen brushes off the deja vu statement, thinking nothing by it. He shrugs his shoulders in return, thinking he should get straight to the point before Jared is called to act.

“Yeah, um,” he starts off with a slight tilt of his head. “I came by to ask if I’m missing something here? Is there a birthday party I missed? Did someone get engaged? Did someone die? Did we get cancelled for next season?”

The look on Jared’s face sent Jensen’s joking smile to falter considerably. His heart pushed hard against his chest and he felt a little bit light headed.

“Holy shit. We got  _ cancelled _ ?” Jensen could hear himself say, words coming out rushed and panic-like. “We got cancelled, right? That’s why everyone’s so gloomy and quiet.  _ Holy shit. _ I can’t believe we go—“

“ _ Whoa, whoa, dude! _ ” Jared overpowers him with hurried words, his large palms settling over Jensen’s heaving shoulders, trying to calm him down. “ _ We  _ didn’t get cancelled at all!  _ God,  _ why would you think that? Jackles, man,  _ calm down. _ ”

Taking deep huge breaths, Jensen breathes a breath of relief before he pushes Jared’s hands off of his shoulders with a wild look on his face. “You didn’t answer me, Jar! What was I  _ supposed _ to think? A-and even if we’re not cancelled, why is everyone acting like someone died?”

Jensen pauses to rethink his question before he double-checks, voice low and secretive. “Wait, did someone  _ die _ ?”

“Um…”

Jared’s thinking face was on. But it wasn’t just his ordinary thinking face. It was one Jared bore before he answers a question a fan had asked of him. One that tells Jensen that Jared is thinking on what to say and what he shouldn’t.  _ That  _ face tells Jensen that he’s out of the loop on this one and everyone else is in. Makes him feel excluded.

“Well, _not_ _exactly—“_

“Jared!” Someone waves him over from the set, face cast down on the paper she was holding up. Jared glances over then settles on Jensen, looking torn between picking which one he should go to.

“Listen, Jackles, I gotta go. Just—“ Jared pauses on his words, already turning halfway to make his way back to the set. He shoots Jensen with a warning-like look. “ _ Just  _ be sensitive around him, a’ight? I’ll see ya later, man.”

“Around wh…” Jensen trails off with an exhausted look on his face.  _ Perfect.  _ It was no use either way. Jensen flaps his arms in the air, completely annoyed. Be sensitive around who exactly?  _ Misha?  _ But  _ why?  _ What the hell happened? Was he late to the party? 

It kind of hit Jensen a bit hard that Misha would tell Jared but not him. Was it something he said? But it couldn’t be. Jensen didn’t even make any contact with the man throughout the duration of the hiatus.  _ Neither did the whole crew,  _ Jensen thought all of a sudden. So was it just Jensen who was out of the loop on this? Even if the  _ thing  _ that happened between them changed their perspective about each other, Jensen was still Jensen. He was a pretty damn good listener and as far as he recalls, Misha would  _ always  _ come to him first before Jared. So the fact that he went to Jared  _ first  _ settles unevenly in his stomach. It’s the reason why he finds himself knocking furiously on Misha’s trailer door.

“Misha!” Jensen finds himself calling out loud, impatient steps to his figure. He knocks a couple more impatient raps before he’s confronted with a none-than-too pissed-off looking Misha. 

He doesn’t wait for an invitation, and gladly storms past him inside. It’s a medium trailer, quite a huge upgrade from the trailer Misha had last season. It does explain why the trailer looks mostly empty. Misha must’ve just moved in here. 

Jensen swivels around as the sound of a door slam silently shut. He crosses his arms, and he can’t help the frustrated scowl on his face. Misha should’ve told him first. Not Jared. That was  _ their  _ thing. How  _ dare _ Misha break  _ their _ tradition?

“So what? You like Jared better now? Why did you tell Jared first instead of  _ me _ ?”

Misha is making his way into his kitchen, pulling out a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with water from the tap. He’s staying unusually quiet and there’s a strange aura about him that fills the room. It’s tense and definitely unlike Misha. It looks a lot like Misha is pissed and annoyed but he’s keeping his cool and Jensen can sense it as he turns around to address him, back against the sink counter and lips pulled up in a sarcastic smile as he takes a sip from his glass.

“I wasn’t aware that I had to run things by you first before I tell someone else.”

“Yeah,” Jensen states the obvious, feeling a little annoyed at Misha’s attitude.  _ Where the hell was the real bubbly side of him anyway?  _ “That was  _ our _ thing, man. Did you  _ forget _ ?”

Misha’s chuckling now, a little soft and cold. He smacks his lips and puts down his glass, a little harshly that the glass almost tumbles over and spills. He straightens and crosses his arms over his costume minus the trench coat that was drawing over the back of the couch. 

“I think you should leave, Jensen.”

Jensen laughs at the suggestion.  _ Was he joking?  _ “You’re joking, right?”

Misha straightens physically and crosses his arms across his chest. If Jensen could describe the exact face Misha has on right now, he’d say Misha looks exactly like Castiel when he was extremely pissed off. He might not admit this out loud, but the look made Jensen gulp in fear.  _ What the hell is going on with him?  _

“I’m not in the mood to entertain you, Jensen. And I’d  _ really  _ like you to  _ leave _ because you’re behaving like an asshole right now.”

Pursing his lips, Jensen tucks his hands inside his jeans pocket, blinking at Misha several times as he mulls over the words. He was right. Jensen  _ is _ behaving like an asshole. Barging into Misha’s trailer without invitation, demanding why Misha told Jared first instead of him when he should’ve asked if Misha was okay in the first place. He let his jealousy get the best of him. Truthfully, he was insulted by how he was pushed to second now and that made Jared bump to first.  _ God _ , he  _ is _ such an asshole. He was so overworked on Misha’s priority placements that he didn’t take into consideration Misha’s well-being but his own. 

Jensen is tempted to open his mouth and apologize but he figures he’s done enough damage and the least-asshole-y decision he could make right now was leave before he pisses Misha off even more. And so he bows his head and storms out. But not before he scoffs dramatically loud to address his dissatisfaction.

_ What was it that Jared had mentioned earlier? Be sensitive around him?  _ Jensen immediately curses to himself once he’s well outside Misha’s trailer, the door slamming just centimeters after his last foot is out the door. Jensen kneads his face with a loud groan. He messed up. And he messed up bad. 

“Damn it.” Jensen shoves his hands inside his pockets. He is such an asshole.  _ A very insensitive, egotistical and greedy asshole.  _ How the hell is he supposed to explain this to Jared?


	3. A Man Or A Child?

“ _ Jensen Ross Ackles _ .”

There's so much power that goes into a name. It’s useful for reprimanding, or for the bedroom, if you’re into that sort of thing. It’s a different power when a stranger you barely know uses it. It has no direct effect compared to when your wife is practically yelling at you through the laptop screen. Now  _ that’s  _ powerful. And scary. And it shakes Jensen to the core, now that he’s scared out of his wits for his soul and mostly the poor ears that has to endure the brutal torture of his name.

Jensen’s on FaceTime with his wife to pass the time before he’s due at the makeup trailer. Of course it’s two hours ahead in Austin when he calls from Burnaby, and he’s honestly surprised that his wife picked up at all. Usually, she would be busy putting the kids to sleep for their daily nap times. Danneel later explained that she was able to put them to sleep earlier because of reasons she didn’t exactly clarify. Anyways, somehow Dee managed to get Jensen to spill the whole interaction with Misha. He didn’t have any idea how they got to that point, all he knows is that his wife was  _ definitely not happy  _ with him at the moment.

Jensen leans back into the couch, letting the laptop from the table disappear from his vision as he covers his face. He didn’t mean for it to slip out. Nor did he expect his wife to hear it. But the moment the groan left his body, his wife blew up.

“Do not  _ groan at me,  _ Jensen! The man was having a rough morning and you barge into his trailer demanding answers?” He was lucky he had the windows closed, or not anyone could hear his wife nailing him to the dartboard right now. Which, admittedly, wasn’t something Jensen needs going around set. “Jesus, Jens! If only your parents were there to witness that. You’d bring shame to the church and the way you were brought up. Misha’s right to call you an asshole. And maybe even more!”

Jensen brings his head up, hair fussed up from his fingers tugging at it for the past minute or so. “Thanks, babe. Maybe you should marry him instead, since he’s  _ always _ right.”

It’s bitter and out of pure disappointment. But how could Jensen not be angry when his wife is there supporting Misha and not her own husband? If anyone is at fault here, it’s Misha! If Misha had just told him in the first place, and kept to  _ their  _ tradition of telling each other first, then this wouldn’t have happened. Instead, Misha had to tell Jared first. It’s like the man didn’t even trust him! Which is complete bullshit because Jensen put his complete trust in Misha. Isn’t that what Misha wanted? Their old, usual self? And there he was, breaking that. So yes, Jensen has a right to be angry. And his wife isn’t helping by siding with Misha. Making it as if it is  _ his  _ fault in the first place.

“ _ Oh_, don’t put _ me _ as the bad guy here, Jens,” Dee scoffs through the screen, hands tousling her wet hair dry with the towel in her grasp. She gives Jensen a look that tells him she’s not fazed by what he said at all. “You’re the one who barged into his trailer and blew up on him. Misha’s the victim here by clear default.”

Jensen huffs, crossing his arms across his chest as he leans back. “I didn’t  _ barge  _ into his trailer! He opened the door and I let myself in. And you know what? This wouldn’t have happened if he’d just confided in me  _ first _ !”

Dee rubs her hair with the towel once more and Jensen swears he saw her roll her eyes.  _ No, wait. Scratch that.  _ He  _ knows  _ she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Did I marry a man or a child?  _ Seriously_, Jensen. The man does not have to tell you everything first.” 

Jensen uncrosses his arms and lays them by his side, pushing himself up so he could see his wife a little better. He was going to argue Danneel’s point but he mulled it over inside his head. Did Misha  _ have  _ to tell him everything first? He supposed it would be a little crazy if he did, and not to mention impossible. Ugh, he hates it when he’s wrong and his wife is right. There’s so much a man can take until his ego deflates and Jensen is almost close to reaching that point.

“Well, obviously, that would be ridiculous and not to mention, impossible,” Jensen shifts in his seat, dimples of discontent evident on his cheeks. “It’s just...I tell him everything first, you know? I  _ trust  _ him. I don’t know, Dee. Maybe I’m overreacting. I just feel as if he doesn’t trust me after—“

Jensen stops himself.  _ Whoa.  _ Whoa. Whoa. That was  _ such  _ a close call. Jensen almost slipped up. And it’s as if Danneel can see right through him because she presses the question.

“After what? What did you do?”

Dee is looking at him expectantly, narrowingly, and with criticizing eyes. She has stopped midway through ruffling her hair out with her fingers, as if Jensen’s answer depended on her will to live or not.

“Uh, the rumors about his orange boxers got out.” It’s fortunate that Jensen is a skilled actor, it means he’s able to slip through any lie and whew. Danneel buys his claims and continues to ruffle her hair, head tilted as she does so.

“I figured you had something to do with that. You’re completely mean to him, you know that?” Dee smiles and laughs softly. “Poor guy. Listen, if anything, that guy loves you. I’m positive he trusts you just as much as you trust him, babe. If you want, I can give a call to Vicki and see what’s up.”

His heart may have skipped a beat when his wife mentioned about Misha loving him. But Jensen brushes it away just as quickly as it passes. He shakes his head at his wife’s offer. 

“No, the last thing I need is Misha knowing I went behind his back to find out what’s wrong.”

Dee smiles softly at him. “You know he’ll understand why you did it, right? He’s the most understandable person I know—“

Jensen shoots her a look and Dee holds both her hands up with an apologetic grin.

“Second to you, of course. You know I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen hums in content, a smug smile playing on the edge of his lips. “Mmm. I love you more. Chat later? I have to leave for makeup or Jeannie will yell at me.”

Dee pouts for a bit before she sighs, a smile peeking out from underneath. “Alright, handsome. Be pretty for me. Love you, Jen.”

“I love you too.” But the words are too late to catch to her side as Danneel shuts her screen before Jensen could finish his sentence.

Jensen lets out a content sigh, leaning backwards with his hands clasped on his stomach.  _ Could it be possible to fall even more in love with her? She’s perfect. _


	4. All’s Hell When Sam Joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last time in a while that this book gets updated frequently due to school. But I’ll try to update and write when I can and hopefully upload some new chapters on the weekends! 
> 
> Without further ado, happy readings and enjoy!

Maybe it was harder than Jensen thought it would be. He couldn’t find himself to say it: to apologize. When he was all set up for set, and he found himself standing across Misha, he choked on his words. It didn’t help that Jared was there to steal Misha’s attention away and literally leave Jensen with no room to insert his apologies. There was a window of opportunity at one point. It was seconds in between their fifth take and the director was busy checking to see if everything is set up correctly. And Misha was on his phone at his mark, probably tweeting something to his minions. Jensen’s mark was situated right across from the man, not even two feet away, and Jensen could’ve uttered his apology because Jared’s busy with fixing his makeup and Jensen wasn’t occupied with anything. It was the _perfect_ opportunity and Jensen _choked._

He ended up making this weird strangled noise at the back of his throat that forced Misha to ask if he was okay. Jensen had coughed it away and nodded, and Misha went back to his phone until he was forced to put it away. By then, Jensen had already lost the opportunity and confidence to say it.

The moment they’re called for a quick break to fix one of the cameras that crashed, Jensen finds himself at another window of opportunity. He’s currently sitting across from Misha in his personalized Director chair, creepily watching him from the corners of his eye and fumbling the words inside his head. Misha’s on his phone again, eyes too focused on his screen to notice Jensen. _Or maybe he does notice and he’s just not saying anything._

Jensen uncaps his bottle of water and takes a sip out of it before capping it. He’s nervous. He shouldn’t be. This is Misha. As Danneel puts it, he’s the most understandable person in the world. Jensen steals another glance at Misha. He watches as the man’s legs cross and uncross, using the wooden platform to hoist his feet up. Misha’s fingers are flying rapidly, his phone twisting left and right along to the rhythm of his movements. As Jensen’s eyes draws upwards to his face, he can’t help but notice that Cas’s trench coat is stretching across Misha’s bulging shoulders. _Has he been working out?_

“It’s not nice to stare, Jensen.”

Jensen turns red and he glances away quickly, shifting in his seat rapidly that the bottle of water almost falls off his lap but Misha’s quick to stop it, body leaning forward as he places his right hand on the bottle near Jensen’s knees. Jensen freezes, and he’s not doubting that Misha can hear his breath hitch. His fingers curl around the same time he tilts his head upwards to capture Jensen’s gaze.

Jensen can’t breathe. His heart springs forward and that old feeling resurfaces. Breathtakingly blue orbs peek out from under his dark lashes and Jensen can feel the singe of arousal heat up in his body. If they don’t move soon that arousal might twitch something Jensen can’t control. It was as if Misha read his mind because Jensen finds the loss of close contact in the next millisecond as Misha snaps upward, thrusting out his hand.

“You should be more careful,” he says with a parental flicker in his eyes.

Jensen takes the bottle from his hands with a grateful smile that disappears way too quickly. _What the hell was that?_ Jensen mentally shakes the thoughts away, focusing on the subject at hand. He turns his head to look left and right before he clears his throat. This is his chance. This is his moment to de-asshole himself. To apologize. To do what Dee told him was the right thing to do. Because he was raised up by respectful parents who taught him all the right ways to be a proper gentleman. Because the church he went to said to be a bigger man in order to receive just rewards. This is Jensen’s time to shine. To make it right.

Misha’s looking at him with a raise of a brow, looking pleasantly bored, Jensen might add. He’s waiting for Jensen to speak because Jensen looks anxious to tell him something. But the words does not come sooner. In fact, the moment it does and Jensen starts off with a loud ‘ _um_ ’, Sam fucking Winchester reappears and heavily slumps into his personalized seat beside Misha’s.

Of course, Jensen knows it’s not Sam, but it might as well be. From the way he remembers it, Sam’s always been a third wheel, a spectator some might say, in those silly intimate scenes with Castiel and Dean. It’s honestly annoying and what’s even more annoying is that the actor who plays Sam is the same in real life. Except Jared does it deliberately. He’s always intruding in Jensen and Misha’s moments and while Jensen loves the man like he’s his own brother, he really would love to spend some _alone_ time with Misha. It’s like your younger siblings clinging to you every time you hang out with someone because a) you’re forced to take them along because your parents threatened to take away your phone, and b) because either way, you’re going to end up stuck with them anyway.

“Guys, it’s not even mid-day and I’m already covered in layers of sweaty makeup,” Jared groans before flicking a piece of his Rapunzel brown hair behind his ears, casting a lazy grin at the two of them afterwards.

“Try being covered in fake blood,” Misha snorts out his response, leaning back in his seat as he spares Jensen a quick questioning glance. “What were you about to say, Jensen?”

He’s trying not to glare at Jared, but he fails miserably. His eye twitches and Jared raises an eyebrow of his, grin faltering as he laughs nervously, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“I didn’t interrupt something, did I?”

“I don’t know. Jensen, did he?” Misha’s voice is questioning and it brings Jensen’s gaze over to the man. He’s quirking an eyebrow up, face tilted slightly in that quirky Castiel way. The weird little squint tells Jensen that he’s currently being analyzed and a quizzical glint is evident in those bright blue orbs of his.

Jensen can’t help but look away quickly. He _hates_ it when Misha does that. He hates it when he’s talking to him and Misha’s silently beside him, nodding understandably along with that trademark little head tilt of his and that analyzing look in his eyes. Like Misha’s breaking his words apart and finding new, hidden meanings underneath them. He hates it when Misha asks all the right questions even if Jensen didn’t give him much to work with. _God,_ he hates it because Misha’s always right.

“No.” It’s quick and weird and leaves questionable looks in the air. Jared, however, is quick to move on.

“ _Ooh_ \- _kay_?” Jared drawls with a quizzical chuckle, eyebrows furrowing for a moment as he shakes his head. “Anyway, how about we all go for drinks after work?”

“Jared—“ Misha starts with a look that tells them he’s already rejecting Jared’s offer in the most nicest way possible.

Jared holds his hands up to stop him, eyes wide and begging. “Wait, hear me out before you say anything, alright? There’s a local bar that just opened last week, it’s not a bad place. Quiet and secluded, just the way we like it. It’s _perfect_ for detoxing, guys. Come on. You’re not going to make me go alone, _are you_?”

 _It’s so unfair_ , Jensen instantly whines inside his head. It’s always been Jared’s psychological way of making Jensen succumb to his request. It would start off innocent at first, just a simple look and if there’s still a hesitant vibe to the air, Jared furthers it to what Jensen calls, _Moose Caught In Headlights._ It’s when his eyes get so wide and pouty and his mouth shrinks down to an unbelievably small pout with his bottom lip jutting out. It’s usually the point when Jensen tries to stand his grounds and does everything imaginable to not succumb to Jared’s evil play. Again, Jensen _tries._

“You evil, tall, mind-bending cruel human being,” Misha shakes his head after Jensen finally agrees seconds after Jared’s look of doom. He doesn’t mean anything by it and judging from Misha’s uncontrollable smile, Jared doesn’t take offense to it and grins in return.

“Sorry, Mish-Mish. I’m Jackle’s baby daddy now,” Jared grins wide and casts a joking wink to Jensen who huffs in return.

In Jensen’s defense, he never thought that footage would make it to the official gag reel. It had originally been a joke, but in all honesty, he felt the thrill of being under Misha’s dominant stature. Call it in the moment or whatever, but Jensen had a faint suspicion that Misha enjoyed it too. Which freaked him out and he quickly ended it with a subtle joke and continued to carry that scene in a serious fashion.

“ _Mmm_. You’re not quite there to dethrone me yet, Padalecki,” Misha is quick to jump in, grinning mischievously. “But you _have_ to teach me how you make him _so_ submissive like that.”

Jensen shifts and scoffs out loud, crossing both arms across his chest. He was sitting right there! And they had the audacity to debate his bedroom title in front of him? “ _Excuse me?_ Okay. You know what, you two? First off, I am _not_ submissive. I am _far_ from submissive. And second, now that you’ve said that, Mish, I’m dragging you along with us.”

“ _Ooh,_ he’s a feisty one, Mish,” Jared pulls with a saucy look on his face as he grins a mile wide and bumps his shoulders with Misha’s.

They’re both sharing the same shit-eating grin that Jensen wants to wipe off their face as he’s looking unimpressed across from the two dudes. Misha has wrinkles by his slightly squinted eyes as he laughs out his response.

“Oh, that’s just for show,” Misha jokes, pulling Jared into laughing along with him. “We all know underneath that muscular, handsome physique of his that there’s grown-up Ken in there somewhere.”

That only pulls them further into the rabbit hole. Jared’s doubling over with laughter, big hands clutching his stomach as he wheezes with newfound euphoria and Misha, well, Misha’s got his head thrown-back, fingers gripping his chair while he laughs his fucking guts out. Jensen sits there, pretending to be completely unfazed and unimpressed with their whole joke.

He wasn’t a Ken doll. He could be feisty. He could get dirty. Hell, he’s not afraid to get his hands grimy! Sure, if the option came, he would pick the less gruesome one, but he’s not like Ken. He’s not stuck-up or fashionably fashionable like his wife is. And he’s not— _what the hell am I doing? Why am I comparing myself to a fictional figurine and character? Jesus Christ, Jensen. Get a grip._

“Are you guys done?” Jensen monotonously asks once their laughing has toned down a tad bit.

“M-Mish, that was _fucking_ _golden,_ man,” Jared congratulates him with a soft smack to his chest, his other hand going up to wipe the tears that had escaped from the confines of his eyes.

“Yes, because comparing me to a fictional kid’s figurine gives you the slide to home plate,” Jensen bit out, rolling his eyes at the two of them. “Hilarious.”

Jensen crosses his arms and turns his head to stare at something in the distant, making sure to let the two idiots of a mess know he wasn’t finding their joke funny at all. A hand on his knee brings his gaze back and he meets elated blue ones, teasing and playful.

“Come on, Jen. I’m just teasing you. I know you’re much more than a doll,” Misha answers sweetly and Jensen’s almost convinced that it’s innocent and sincere until he’s sure it isn’t because Misha has opened his mouth again. “No, you’re more like one of those cute little teddy bears that you kinda just want to stuff in your pockets and take them home with you.”

The two of them spiral into laughter again and Jensen only mutters a quick profanity in the name of God under his breath before he’s off his chair and on trek back to the set all the while shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the two idiots he’s proud to call his family. He’s about a foot away when he hears Jared hollering laughter call for him.

“Hey, Jackles!”

And like the stupid and gullible idiot he is, Jensen makes the mistake of turning around and he’s reminded exactly why he walked away from the two in the first place because Jared’s putting out his hands in the air, clawing it as he utters a not-so-sexy growl as a jab to one of Jensen’s drunk moments when he showed Misha his underwear on public onstage.

He’s only greeted with a cackling howl of laughter in return when he turns away from them. _Welcome to nine more months of hell._


	5. Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the title has nothing to do with the chapter, I just needed something. 
> 
> Anywho, happy Thanksgiving, all! I haven’t updated this book in a loooooonnnggg while and thought this would be a perfect ‘thank-you’ gift from me to you! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and here’s to hoping my teachers don’t drown me in homework again so I’ll have time to whip out another chapter.

“Jared, I’m going to murder your a— _no, thank you_ — you are _so_ dead — _no, I’m not gay!”_

The guy that was ridiculously close to Jensen backs up with his hands raised, a flirty wink at bay. “Who says you have to be gay to let me buy you a drink, sweetheart?”

His cheeks flush and the guy takes Jensen’s flustered state as a sign of improvement. He sizzles up to him, lays a suggestive hand on Jensen’s shoulders and lowers his voice, a lust-filled twinkle in his eyes.

“So how about that drink, handsome?”

It’s Misha who comes to his rescue, not Jared. Misha clears his throat and stands in front of them, with his own drink in hand. _How’d he get a drink so fast?_ He catches the eyes of the clingy guy on Jensen and raises an eyebrow as he notices Jensen’s body language distress for help.

“He said no the first time. I suggest you leave and find someone else to wrap your meaty hands around.”

Misha’s taking a small sip of his drink as the stranger on Jensen’s shoulders throws a distasteful glare towards him, a sneer ready on his lips.

“I suggest you mind your own damn business.”

Misha shrugs his shoulders as he looks around the not-so-packed bar before settling his eyes back onto the guy. “You know, I would _but_ ,” Misha clicks his teeth, “he’s taken. So I can’t really _mind my own damn business_.”

The guy is interested now. Jensen is still a statue, a chess piece in their conversation and he stays silent, letting Misha take the reign for him. _At least the guy doesn’t have his hands on his shoulders anymore._ Jensen watches with a cautious but observant eye as the not-bad-looking guy purses his lips with disbelief flashing in his light brown eyes. The stranger huffs and smugly smirks.

“Prove it then.”

 _Wait, what?_ Jensen doesn’t have time to process what’s going on before Misha lets out an amusing chuckle and steps forward, breaking into Jensen’s personal space. Jensen could only widen his eyes as he meets blue ones, unfazed and completely mischievous. His breath hitches. Misha’s close. Like, almost an inch away from chest-to-chest contact and nose-to-nose grazes. He’s entranced by the way Misha has purposefully stuck out his tongue to lick his lips in an agonizingly slow dance of wettening his lips with his saliva. For a split second, he could see Misha’s lips curl up into a playful smirk but it’s gone before he knows it. While Jensen was distracted by his friend( _best friend)’s_ dangerously close proximity to his body, Misha has taken Jensen’s left wrist in his right hand and held it up for the guy to see. It’s only then that Jensen realizes Misha’s showcasing his wedding band. Jensen inhales a sharp breath at the feeling of Misha’s hot two fingers pressing on his pulse point. The minute action doesn’t go unnoticed by Misha whose lips twitches slightly in response. _Like he knows exactly what he’s doing to him. Ass._

“See? Married,” Misha is quick to drop his hand after the guy huffs and eventually leaves before he takes a step back and downs the rest of his drink in one go. He spares Jensen a quick glance, bored and unsurprised. “You’re welcome.”

He swerves past him and slides up into a bar stool as he gestures to the bartender for another round of drinks. Jensen releases a large breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding as he looks around. _Where the hell did Jared go?_ Did the guy seriously walk away when Jensen was clearly getting harassed by a total stranger? Thank god Misha was there or he didn’t know what he would’ve done to the guy.

“Thanks,” Jensen says once he’s situated beside Misha. Truth was, what was he supposed to say besides thanks? _Thank you for giving that guy the wrong impression? Thanks for breaking my personal space? Thanks for almost breaking the promise we made so many months ago?_

Misha hums in acknowledgment and he slides one of his drinks down to Jensen, downing his in just a second. “Jared had to take a call. Just so you know, he didn’t ditch you or whatever. Just left me to be  the responsible one.” There’s a cold chuckle that slips out next. “There’s a sharp irony for you.” _Gulp. Thump._ Then Misha’s hand stretches again.

Jensen watches as Misha goes for another. The guy doesn’t usually do this. Drink almost four drinks in under half an hour. It’s when it clicks that something may have happened during break that he isn’t aware of but seemingly, everyone knows. The same feeling of anger and jealousy courses through his veins. He still doesn’t know why Misha is upset. Sure, Dee had proposed that she call Vicki and find out what’s up but that was taking the coward’s way out. Jensen isn’t about to take the easy road. This was his friend, and like it or not, even if he isn’t the first one to hear it, he should still get the info from Misha first.

“You okay?” It was a simple question. Nothing too smothering or pressuring. Just an indication that Jensen knows Misha is having a rough day and he’s genuinely concerned. _Like a good friend._

Another drink gone. Misha slams his drink down and runs a hand through his hair, shoulders sagging. “What d’ya think?”

The man stays silent after that except the occasional smack of his lips as he finishes another. _So much for being the responsible one._ Jensen’s tempted to ask, to press further, but Misha beats him to it.

“Sorry for calling you an asshole earlier,” Misha pushes away his empty glass and squares his arms on the brown oak bar, eyes set forward with intent although Jensen’s sure the guy is staring at nothing in particular unless the bottles of beer on display did something to offend him.

Jensen laughs softly under his breath. Misha shouldn’t have to apologize for calling him an asshole. In fact, it should be Jensen who’s in the wrong. It’s humorous, actually. Misha always apologizes even for the little things, it’s what makes him special in the first place. It’s what makes Misha _Misha_.

“You think my apologizing is funny?” Misha turns to stare at him and although the man is almost through with his sixth shot of alcohol he’s amused.

A quick, rhythmic song is playing in the background but it’s soft and not at all intrusive in their conversation. Jensen lifts the glass to his lips and licks his lips after he’s taken a sip. The cooling burn in the back of his throat is refreshing and welcoming and Jensen takes another inviting sip before he smiles over to Misha.

“Kind of,” Jensen says with a slight smile. “It should be me apologizing. Not you. You did nothing wrong, Mish.”

“I called you an asshole.”

Jensen barks out a laugh. “Yeah, so do a million other people I’m sure.”

Misha swivels in his seat, his body facing Jensen. That’s when his signature trademark head tilt comes into play and he’s analyzing Jensen once more. This time with a slight quirk of his lips pulled up into a curious smile.

“What makes you think that, Jensen?”

Jensen shrugs his shoulders, body still facing forward. He finishes his drink before he too swivels his body to face Misha, their knees knocking together but staying there in contact.

“Don’t swerve from the subject, man,” Jensen sets his eye on Misha’s blue ones. “What’s going on?”

Misha’s the first to break eye contact before he laughs, no humor tracing after it. He rubs his jaw with one hand before he replies, eyes darting to the wall behind Jensen.

“Nothing, Jen. Just tired, that’s all.”

Jensen purses his lips in return, nodding at nothing in particular. He knows when Misha’s lying. The indirect stare gives it all away. When Misha’s hiding something, he’ll usually avoid eye contact, anything that gives off a strange vibe. But the thing is, _everyone_ else knows. What was it about Jensen that Misha can’t tell him? Jensen was always the first go-to guy whenever the man had any problems or just needed a person to vent with. What made him different now?

Jensen’s eyes catches the contact of their knees and the not-so-subtle way Misha was moving them far enough to avoid contact. A knowing scoff that comes out sounds more like a small laugh that escapes Jensen’s lips. So that’s why? Because of what happened months ago? Suddenly, Jensen’s not trustworthy enough anymore?

“See, I know when you’re lying, Mish. You know,” Jensen starts off, trying to sound reasonable and not at all pissed and hurt. “you could’ve just told me the truth instead of going around my back and-and—“

Jensen laughs, and Misha’s suddenly calling his name, all guilty and gentle, but Jensen’s not listening. He’s hurt. He’s pissed and he so _goddamn_ gullible. To think they would actually be okay after all this. And here was Misha, changing everything.

“Don’t ‘ _Jen_ ’ me, alright?” Jensen snaps, standing up now as he pushes past Misha. He stops and turns, face contorted in pain and anger. For a moment, he could see Misha’s guilt in his eyes and he desperately knows the guy is truly sorry but he pushes it away. “Besides, you’re the one who _made_ me promise, Misha. So if you’re not willing to stick to your part, have the decency to tell me the truth.”

Jensen passes by Jared on the way out and Jared seems to mirror confusion as he grips Jensen’s elbow before he’s out of his reach.

“Woah woah, slow down there. Where are you going, man?”

Jensen trades a hard look with him as he pulls his arm back to himself. “Anywhere but here.”

For the first time since coming back to work, it wasn’t Jensen’s fault. This time it’s Misha’s and to hell with Dee’s advice. Misha’s the one who should be apologizing this time around.


End file.
